Maka x Crona
by DoubleODonut007
Summary: Crona is a boy, awkward yet has strong feelings for Maka...does she like him too?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This will get a little sexual sometimes MAYBE. I haven't tried boy-girl love stories. Also, crona is a boy, because I can relate to him and im a guy...so yeah...

Crona stood on the balcony, hugging his teddy bear.

Crona: I just don't know how to deal with this. This academy is just so big and loud.

The room was empty except for Crona's bed and his clothes. He walked back in, tossing his teddy bear onto the bed. He decided that it was time to sleep...or at least time to try to go to sleep. He could hardly sleep ever since the sudden change in environment. Crona started to change into his pajamas starting with the shirt, then the pants. As he pulled his pants down to change, someone walked in. It was maka. Crona shrieked and covered his face, his boxers showing. He blushed.

Maka: Calm down Crona its alright.

Make didn't close her eyes, she just walked in, still looking at crona. She couldn't help but notice how excited she made him. She laughed a bit.

Crona: What's so funny?

Crona picked his pants up, tying the laces.

Maka: Nothing, you are just...

Crona: what?

Maka wanted to say cute, but she knew that that would overwhelm him.

Maka: I just wanted to check on you.

Maka blushed as well, smiling.

Crona: Ok well bye...

Maka stood surprised.

Maka: Ok goodnight Crona.

When Maka walked out closing the door, Crona sat in her corner.

Crona: She is just so...nice and...pretty...I don't know how to deal with this...l-...l-

Ragnorak: LOVE? HA, YOU LITTLE LOSER.

Crona laid on the bed, and started to fantasize about Maka.

What do you guys think? I might write more of these. OMG I love crona x maka.


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Day

Crona walked into class, shaking. Maka waved, inviting to come sit next to her. Though reluctant, at this point she trusted Maka enough and walked slowly up the steps, her eyes moving back and forth looking at each student in the different seating rows. Ragnarok sprung out of Crona's back giving looks to everyone around him.

Ragnarok: What a bunch of losers. Leave it to Crona to make loser friends. What are we doing in a class anyway? I'm the freaking demon sword!

Crona: calm down Ragnarok

Stein walked into the room and sat down in his chair.

Stein: Crona, Ragnarok, please take a seat.

Ragnarok: What the hell are we doing here, you're a swordsman Crona not a freaking bookworm.

Crona shook with nervousness, peering over at Maka who started to get up to confront him.

Crona: Please stop, that's the teacher. I don't know how to deal with an angry teacher.

Maka walked up to Crona and tugged on his arm with a friendly smile.

Maka: Come sit next to me, it will be alright.

Maka grabbed his hand leading him to the seat next to her. Crona blushed. The entire lecture, Crona couldn't pay attention because he was too busy looking at Maka, but a bit more because Ragnorak kept interrupting. Once the lecture was over, the students studied their books for the remaining time.

Maka: (quietly) Sorry for barging in last night, I was just concerned about you staying here.

Crona blushed.

Crona: Y-yeah

Maka laughed.

Crona: what's so funny?

Maka: Your face is just the same color red as last night.

Maka wanted to mention the night before, how she noticed Crona squirming, trying to cover something up (though maka knew what he was trying to cover) but he was already nervous enough.

Crona: About last night...

Crona scratched the back of his head. Maka couldn't resist the temptation to talk about it. But what would she say?

Maka: Yeah I know, it's fine, ju-

Crona: I just think your pretty...or maybe more than that.

Maka blushed a bright red.

Maka: That's why you

Crona started to cry.

Crona: I'm sorry, I just can't deal with pretty girls,

Maka: No Crona! It's ok it's ok don't cry.

Crona got up and ran back to his room, covering his face from everyone.

Maka ran after him and opened the door. She saw Crona in the corner, crying.

Maka: I care about you Crona. And that's why I'm going to do this.

Crona peeked away from his hands that were covering his face to see maka locking the door. Maka took a long sigh.

Maka: (thinking) 'Am I really going through with this? I think I love him but even if I did for sure I wouldn't be doing this. But I-' (out loud) I've been wanting to do this for a long time.

Crona's eyes widened and his face blushed when he saw maka take her shirt off. She was wearing a black laced bra as she usually did. Crona could hardly take the beauty and sexiness of his love. He REALLY didn't know how to deal with this. Maka pulled down her skirt to show her black panties. Half naked she walked up to Crona who slowly backed away until he got to the corner of the room with nowhere to go.

Maka: maybe this will make you feel better. I will guide you, tonight you will be mine, ok?

Crona nodded as he stopped his crying.

Okie Dokie. What do you guys think so far. Want me to develop more or get down and dirty


	3. Chapter 3 Thanks a lot Ragnarok!

Crona: M-maybe we can do this some o-other time.

Maka sat down with a sigh and hung her jacket on her shoulders.

Maka: I care about you Crona. You are so cute to the point where I don't mind doing it. (Thinking) more like I'd love to do it.

Ragnarok sprouted out of Crona's back.

Ragnarok: wow Crona, about to get it on with this cow? Youre just so desperate cause you can't pick up chicks. Her boobs aren't even big.

Crona: Shut up she is beautiful.

Ragnarok: Don't tell me to shut up.

Just as Ragnarok was about to punch Crona, Maka whacked him with a random book she found on the floor. After hitting Ragnarok with it, she looked at the cover, it read "Diary". Crona didn't notice it.

Maka: How about we do this tomorrow. I need to go...study.

Make walked up to Crona and gave him a kiss on the cheek, a hurried off, taking the book with her.

Crona: I need to talk to one of the guys tomorrow.

Ragnarok: What? You wanna bang them too?


	4. Chapter 4 Advice from Soul

The next morning, Crona encountered Soul in the men's bathroom.

Crona: Hey soul?

Soul: Yeah, what's up Crona, you ok?

Crona: Yeah...I have a problem.

Soul: What?

Crona: I love Maka and she says she loves me back, I think she wants to seduce me .

Soul started to laugh.

Crona: What? You don't think I can get a girl like her?

Soul: No that's not it (laughs hard) I think it's time to have the sex talk.

Crona: Not exactly, I just need to know how to deal with it and how to do it.

Soul: Wow, Crona, lady killer. Well you came to the right guy, come back to my place after class.

After class Crona did as soul said, and soul invited him into his room. Soul dug into his closet and pulled out a box.

Soul: don't tell Maka about this. She would kill me.

Crona peered inside the box to see nothing but DVDs. Not just any DVDs but titles such as "pilot and his throttle", "Gonna make you sweat", and "soldier and nurse XXX"

Soul: yeah, so watch those and you will be fine.

Crona: Have you ever gotten to be with a girl and do it?

Soul: Um...yeah...of course...sure... Just go watch the damn videos.

The whole day Crona locked his room door and watched them on his small television in the dark corner of the room. He went through three hours nonstop, shivering yet gaining experience and pleasure. When those hour were over, Crona decided that he was ready to take Maka up on her offer


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Ready Maka

Maka lay in her bed, reading the diary.

Journal Entry #1

Lady Medusa is so mean. I have to fight so many people with Ragnarok. I can hardly stand his scream resonance, it's so loud. Well they took me to academy and I'm very nervous. My new friend Maka is going to show me around.

Journal Entry #2

Maka hugged me again today, I felt a strange feeling I haven't felt before. Love. She is so beautiful and caring that I just want to be with her forever. If only that could happen.

Journal Entry #3

I was laying down in bed earlier thinking about my new friend and I felt a weird physical feeling. Ragnarok made fun of me and said that's what happens when you get excited. I think about her and fantasize, and the pleasure down there is wonderful. I just wish she loved me.

There was a knock at the door. Maka closed the diary, stuffing it under her pillow, and opened the door to see a slightly nervous slightly confident look on Crona's face.

Crona: I'm ready

Maka's heart pounded.

Maka pushed Crona down to the bed gently.

Maka: Let me guide you through my body and all the tingles in yours. I love you and want you to enjoy my body on yours.

Crona nodded, starting to feel the tingles.


End file.
